


Star Trek: Strange Stars

by epicwriter87



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Sexual Content, Slavery, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicwriter87/pseuds/epicwriter87
Summary: The fate of creation rests in the hands of two unlikely heroes after a temporal disaster throws Naomi Wildman and Molly O'Brien into an alternate universe. The two women struggle to survive among the strange new species that have now replaced their own. In command of an ominous warship, the USS VIPER, they explore the depths of space, searching for the means to return to their own reality.





	Star Trek: Strange Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I learned the hard way with 'Generations Displaced' that my previous ideas were too grand. Therefore, I intend to scale down with 'Strange Stars'. However, many of my previous ideas will carry over into this story, where I will focus more on the new species without forcing the original characters to fade away, which is ultimately why I abandoned 'STGD'.  
> Hope everyone enjoys. Expect material soon :)  
> Regarding black alert: I watched about half of season one (Star Trek: Discovery). I realize that 'black alert' probably didn't exist before Discovery, but as I'm focusing on characters owned by original CBS, I wouldn't consider this a copyright issue.

Chapter 1: Strangers Among Strange Stars

Star Date: 61238.07 (March 28, 2384)

-

     A young woman woke up in complete darkness. The woman gasped upon discovering her form. She gasped again when she realized she wasn't alone. The woman called out with alarm, "Computer, lights!"

"It's no use; all of the systems are down." Another woman sighed.

"Who are you?!"

"Molly O'Brien."

" _The_ Molly O'Brien; daughter of Miles O'Brien?"

"That would be me. Your turn now." The woman answered.

"Naomi...Naomi Wildman." She answered after a pause.

"From  _Voyager_?" Molly asked.

"Yes."

"That makes me feel a little safer, then."

"How so? If the systems are all down, we'll suffocate eventually." Naomi panicked.

"Calm down, Naomi. Perhaps  _all_ systems was a poor choice of words. Artificial gravity and environmental controls seem to be working, otherwise we would be floating and freezing." Molly pointed out.

"Okay," Naomi paused, taking a deep breath before asking, "What d we do now?"

"If my dad were here, he'd probably go to engineering." Molly answered.

"Then that's what we should do." Naomi said, beginning to feel more confident.

"Do you even know how to restore the systems when we get there?"

"I might not, but as the captain's assistant, I've learnt more than most children my age." Naomi replied proudly.

"First, we need to get out of this room."

"We should be able to use a jeffries tube somewhere." Naomi said as she began feeling around the room.

"Before we do that, it might be a good idea to find some clothes."

"Right. I kind of forgot about that." Naomi stammered as she hugged herself.

"How old are you, Naomi?" Molly asked as she began searching the room as well.

"I'm supposed to be eleven, but I feel older."

"I should be sixteen, but I also feel different." Molly replied after an awkward silence.

     They continued to search the room, occasionally bumping into each other. After another five minutes of stumbling in the dark, Naomi bumped into a table. She started to scan the surface with her hands. Her fingers brushed against something that felt cold and rectangular.

"I think I found a tricorder!" She exclaimed.

"Does it work?" Molly asked anxiously.

"We're about to find out." Naomi answered as she opened the device.

     A projection displayed from the tricorder as it lit up. The image was of an alien neither woman recognized. He appeared to be weak and tired as he spoke.

2

"I am Captain Takuri of the  _USS Viper_. You are in sector zero-zero-one of Federation space. However, you will soon discover that the reality you grew up in no longer exists. This is an alternate reality in which humanity did not survive. Species such as the Betazoids, Vulcans, Bajorans, Romulans, and Klingons were also wiped out in this brutal war. You children were pulled into this reality in the hopes that you could restore the timeline. Yes, Naomi, I realize I've violated the Temporal Prime Directive by bringing you here, but I had no choice."

     The alien coughed uncontrollably for a moment before continuing.

"However, you must understand. I am the last of my species and will be gone by the time you see this message. As this is a  _temporal_ war, the violence won't be contained in this reality; eventually it will reach yours as well. For that reason, I've brought you to the  _Viper_. It's a prototype ship that was built with the dying breath of the Federation. This is a powerful warship. Now don't misunderstand, this ship was built for your safety; we had no intention of conquering the galaxy with this ship."

     The alien swayed as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Finally, I apologize for your discomfort. We didn't have time to process inorganic matter when we pulled you into our reality. When this message ends, two things will happen. First, Molly, the tricorder will emit a transporter signal and you will be beamed into uniforms located in main engineering. Second, detailed information regarding the restart sequence for the ship's systems will be displayed. My time is about up, so before I forget; your crew and passengers have been placed in stasis on deck fifteen. I wish you both the best of luck and pray for your safe return. Godspeed, Captain Wildman, Commander O'Brien."

"What?!" Both women exclaimed as they became enveloped in transporter beams.

     The two women looked at each other now, lit by the dim light emanating from the warp core. Naomi scanned Molly with the tricorder before scanning herself. Her hands began to shake as she looked at the data.

"According to these readings, you're thirty-one years old and I'm...twenty-six. I'm not ready for this! I haven't even started puberty yet!" Naomi cried hysterically.

"Naomi! Naomi!  _Captain_ Naomi Wildman!" Molly shouted as she shook Naomi's shoulders.

"Captain?"

"That's right;  _you_ are the captain of the  _USS Viper_. It is our mission to save these people and get back to where we belong!" Molly said, mustering her courage now.

"Molly, what do I do?"

     Molly took the tricorder from her hand as it began to blink.

"Naomi, look at this. These instructions are for you."

     Naomi slowly took the tricorder back before looking at the screen.

"Computer; recognize voice authorization Wildman three-seven-three-delta-nine."

"Wildman, Naomi. Given command of  _USS Viper_ by order of Captain Taluri. Voice authorization recognized and standing by."

"Computer; recognize voice authorization O'Brien two-eight-six-alpha-seven."

O'Brien, Molly. Made first officer of  _USS Viper_ by order of Captain Taluri. Voice authorization recognized and standing by."

"Computer, begin restoring essential systems." Naomi said as she glanced down at the tricorder.

"This ship is currently on black alert. Clearance from the captain and first officer is required to cancel black alert."

"I concur. Begin restoring essential systems." Molly said after a brief pause.

"Retinal scans of Captain Wildman and Commander O'Brien are required to confirm authorization."

3

     The two women bent over to stare into the retinal scanners that had appeared on the console now. They both flinched as a burst of light blinded them. They stood frozen for several minutes before the light faded. When they regained consciousness, they saw that the ship's systems were slowly starting to come back online.

"What just happened?" Naomi asked, still disoriented.

"I don't know." Molly answered before asking, "Computer, what occurred during our retinal scans?"

"Identities of Captain Wildman and Commander O'Brien were confirmed using library archive files. However, biological and chronological data acquired from the retinal scans indicated you lacked sufficient knowledge to operate primary systems. Therefore, all required data was transmitted during stated retinal scan."

"That could explain why I feel like I'm familiar with all of the systems on this ship now. I didn't know anything about this ship before we were scanned." Naomi said, glancing at Molly.

"Me either. At least now I know what 'black alert' is." Molly said as she looked around.

"In the event that  _Viper_ risks falling into  enemy control, it powers down and diverts all remaining power to life support systems, including stasis chambers, which enter a state of temporal stasis. This prevents enemy forces from hacking into the systems or removing us from this ship. One hell of a defense mechanism" Naomi replied as she approached the nearest turbolift.

"Deck fifteen. None of the ships are that advanced in our reality." Molly said once the doors closed behind them.

"That's probably because we weren't in an intergalactic war in our reality." Naomi pointed out.

"Captain Taluri said all of our species had been wiped out, but did you receive any knowledge of the species in this reality during the retinal scan?"

"No. I don't know what to expect when we get to deck fifteen. We can assume they won't attack us, otherwise they wouldn't be on  _Viper_."

"Seems like a reasonable assumption. Perhaps now would be a good time to begin practicing the chain of command." Molly suggested.

"Agreed. We need everyone to know that we can get the job done as their commanding officers."

     As the turbolift slowed to the halt, the two woman mentally prepared themselves for what awaited them. However, they were caught by surprise when the doors parted. They expected to be greeted by an empty room full of stasis chambers; they were greeted by an unfamiliar alien woman with a phaser pointed at them.

     She appeared to be humanoid, but there were obvious differences. She had light green eyes, a thin patch of black hair on her scalp, four tentacles that resembled braids, and three protrusions on the back of her head that appeared to be incomplete tentacles. She had no nose, thin lips, and ears that resembled seashells, suggesting she was an aquatic species. Her skin was smooth and turquoise. The woman wore a sea-green uniform, identifying her as a medical officer.

"Identify yourselves?!" The alien demanded.

"I'm Captain Wildman and this is Commander O'Brien. We've been sent by Captain Taluri to help end this war and take command of the  _USS Viper._ " Naomi answered.

"What was the Captain thinking? You don't fool me; you look like adult humans, but you're alien children. My people have advanced telepathic abilities." The alien warned.

"You're half right. We are children, but we  _are_ human. Commander O'Brien is human and I'm half human."

"Lies! This is nothing more than telepathic deception! Captain Taluri would never use  _children_ to end a war!"

     At that moment, the tricorder emitted another projection. It was of Captain Taluri, but he seemed healthier this time. The alien showed surprise as he began to speak.

"If you're seeing this message, Doctor Vasuka, it means you've met my successors and probably decided to point a phaser at them because you can't make sense of the situation. I assure you, these children speak the truth. By the time you see this, I'll be dead. That last Zadikor attack crippled our shields; we defeated them, but at a cost. They beamed a Zadikorian virus into my blood system. You've already stated that there is no cure and it kills the host within thirty-six hours. Commander Durelli is gone and soon I will be too. For that reason, I placed the  _Viper_ on black alert and chose these children to pick up where I left off. I didn't have time to choose proper replacements, but they carry the spirit of the Federation and have what it takes to end this conflict. Lower the phaser and guide them; they're probably more afraid than you are. Good bye, Tarisha."


End file.
